


Season 5 Rewrite

by yournotsosecretstalker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I stg I’m rewriting this whole dumbass season, I’ll be switching POVs between Kara and Lena, I’ll keep the scenes I liked and scrap everything else, I’ll see if I can stick to the major plot arcs in a way that actually makes some damn sense, I’m pissed again, Supercorp endgame dammit, and appearances from every other major character, but I don’t trust myself with them and getting them right to focus there too much, starts off towards the end of the season 4 finale and goes from there, there will be mentions of Dansen and Brainia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournotsosecretstalker/pseuds/yournotsosecretstalker
Summary: I killed my brother. Kara Danvers is Supergirl. He’s dead. Kara…Lena stands there unmoving, looking at the footage that keeps replaying over and over on the monitors behind Lex’s cooling body. She knows what she’s seeing. She knows it’s true. Yet her brain refuses to accept it, refuses to look away. The cogs keep turning in her mind, trying to find proof that the clips are fake, doctored somehow. There isn’t any.*Or a rewrite of this season going all the way back to when Lena finds out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	Season 5 Rewrite

“The joke’s on _you_ , it’s _always_ been on you”

“They mocked you, humiliated you, betrayed you, _every last one._ ”

“You _chose_ not to see it.”

“Kara Danvers _is_ Supergirl”

“I lived without ever being _a fool_ ”

_I killed my brother. Kara Danvers is Supergirl. He’s dead. Kara…_

Lena stands there unmoving, looking at the footage that keeps replaying over and over on the monitors behind Lex’s cooling body. She knows what she’s seeing. She knows it’s true. Yet her brain refuses to accept it, refuses to look away. The cogs keep turning in her mind, trying to find proof that the clips are fake, doctored somehow. There isn’t any.

A loud crash snaps Lena out of her stupor. She tears her eyes away from the video, finds the gun she was holding on the ground. When she bends down to pick it up, she realizes her hands are shaking. The tremor is so strong there’s no way she can hold anything in her hands right now. She tries to focus and realizes there’s darkness creeping in at the edges of her vision. She’s been hyperventilating this whole time and feels close to passing out.

She closes her eyes and tries to regain control. Deep breath in. 1, 2, 3. Deep breath out. It takes a while before she’s back to some semblance of normalcy. The gun goes back in her pocket. She avoids looking at her brother’s body, avoids his now empty gaze. She rummages through drawers to search for a USB drive and finally finds one. She downloads all the footage Lex showed her, and any data she can find with even the slightest mention of Supergirl. Then wipes everything clean.

She turns to leave but stops and takes a few steps towards the man she just killed. _I’m a murderer._ _And a fool. He was right._ Lex. Her brother. She reaches out to touch his cheek but balls her hand into a fist instead and withdraws. On second thought, she takes off his transmatter portal watch and it promptly joins her gun. _Goodbye, brother._ She doesn’t look back again.

* * *

  
She moves on autopilot. She can’t recall how she got back to her apartment and can’t bring herself to care. She sheds her clothes and steps into the shower. Stares blankly at the wall until the water starts to run cold. It’s soothing and dreadfully fitting - cold and dead inside is how she feels. She keeps rinsing her hands over and over again. Looks at them one moment and they’re covered in blood. Lex’s blood. It’s gone the next. Rationally, she knows there was never any blood there. She didn’t touch his wounds, the bullet holes she caused. It’s all in her head, a metaphor for what she’s become. _A murderer_. _I just left him there.  
_

* * *

The next day passes in a blur. She dives into her work to keep herself occupied. The media is buzzing with news of Lex’s demise at Supergirl’s hands, of President Baker’s removal from office, of Kara. She doesn’t want to hear about her today, doesn’t want to think about her at all. She locks herself in her office and tries to focus on anything but _her_ . There’s a fog that has descended over her mind. She vaguely registers a text from her... Kara - an invitation to game night at J’onn’s, to relax and forget the terrible ordeal they’ve been through. Lena sends back a quick “ _I’ll be there_ ” before she can reconsider.

She stops by her place to change into more casual clothes. Ends up sitting on her couch staring into nothing and wondering why she even accepted Kara’s invitation. _Lex is gone, forever. Kara Danvers is Supergirl._ More than two hours have passed when she finally looks at the time. She realizes she’s going to be late and texts her driver with instructions to stop and buy wine on the way. _A good excuse._ He’s bought red and white to be on the safe side after such a vague text from his boss.

* * *

The cheers that greet her when she opens the door sound so sincere. The word “family” is thrown around. Lena can’t detect any deceit on their faces. They seem happy to see her. _How? Traitors, every last one._ The wine excuse works.

* * *

“But… uh… you’re with me, right?”

“Always.”

It comes out so easily. Automatically. What else could she say? It’s true, isn’t it? She would do anything for Kara. Or she _would have done_ anything for Kara. Until now.

She tries to forget everything she knows. Spends the evening laughing and chatting with her… friends. _They lied to me, all of them, for years._ They look so genuine in their interactions. Kara never stops smiling at her. Cheering, offering high fives when they end up winning every game.

“Seriously, you’re like my perfect partner at game night.” Kara beams at her.

* * *

James joins them not long after Lena arrives and settles in. He’s happy to partner up with J’onn.

Kelly and Alex quickly end up next to each other on the couch. They’re also the first to leave. They seem lost in each other. Couldn’t care less about putting any effort into the games they’re playing. Subtle touches and smiles pass between them.

Next to follow are Nia and Brainy. They make a good team, almost manage to give Kara and Lena a run for their money. Brainy seems a bit confused as to how they’re not winning. He’s a 12th level intellect, it doesn’t make sense. Nia soothes him and tells him it’s not about winning but having a good time, and he seems content.

* * *

“It’s quite late, I should go.” Lena stands up and makes a move towards the table to grab her bag. She can’t stand to be here anymore. She can’t stand that Kara, James and J’onn are the only people left, the latter two now engaged in conversation with each other. She can’t bear the thought of having to talk to Kara, _Supergirl_ , one-on-one. 

“You’re right, it’s been a long day, hasn’t it? Let me grab my things, I’ll walk with you.”

“No!” It comes out harsher than she intended, and Kara gets that familiar crinkle between her brows. _I chose not to see it._ “I’m sorry, I’m just really tired. I’ll text my driver. I have to be back at L-Corp first thing in the morning.”

“No day off for our resident genius. Call me when you get a moment tomorrow, I’ll come over with lunch. Big Belly Burger.”

“Of course.” Kara’s smile is almost contagious. Lena forces one of her own and turns to grab her bag again. She’s almost at the door when she feels a hand on her elbow. She turns to face Kara and feels a quiet rage burn within her.

“Lena, I… I am _so_ sorry.”

“What for?” _For lying to me? Hiding your identity for years? Going behind my back?_

“Your brother… I heard what happened in the fight with Supergirl.” _With you._ “I’m sorry.”

“It had to happen. We both know that the world would never be a safe place with him in it.”

“I know, but he was still your family. I’m here for you.” _Are you, really? Or just keeping an eye on the resident Luthor?_

“I appreciate it, Kara.” The name burns her tongue. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

* * *

She doesn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't fully figured out how I'm going to deal with the Nonsense Project, whatever Leviathan is, and the Crisis of infinite screwed up plotlines, but I'm making a plot/timeline and I'll figure it out and make it make sense.


End file.
